Wie es hätte sein können
by Reditus Mortis
Summary: AU Die erste Begegnung mit den Tok'Ra verläuft anders als geplant.
1. Chapter 1

Autor: Reditus Mortis  
Rating: M

Staffel: Anfang 2. Staffel, nach der Folge "Freund oder Feind"  
Inhalt: SG-1 geht auf eine Außenmission, wird gefangengenommen, doch nichts ist so wie es scheint.  
Anmerkung: Einige Stellen sind nicht so ausgebaut, da ich da einfach nicht weiter wusste. Über Feedback würde ich mich riesig freuen. Außerdem habe ich diese FF sowie fast alle meine Stargate nd E:FC FFs in dem ein oder anderem Forum bereits unter dem Pseudonym Sythazen veröffentlicht.

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG 1 gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp. Und Double Secret Production. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors.

**WIE ES HÄTTE SEIN KÖNNEN  
**

**ANKUNFT **

'Endlich sind wir hier.' Schoss es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie die brennende Sonne von Vorash über sich spürte. "Sir, ich werde mal Vorrausgehen und mich ein wenig hinter diesen Dünen da umsehen." Rief sie ihrem Vorgesetztem zu.

O'Neill zögerte kurz, doch dann gab er schließlich nickend sein Einverständnis. "In Ordnung, aber melden Sie sich alle 10 über Funk bei mir." Wobei er sich dachte; 'Je eher wir alles ausgekundschaftet haben, desto schneller sind wir wieder von diesem riesen Sandkasten herunter und ich kann unter die Dusche.'

Teal'c und Daniel wandten sich indessen in die anderen Himmelsrichtungen um. Außer Sand und nochmals Sand war hier nichts zu sehen.

Kurz wandte sich der Colonel an die vorrausgeschickte Sonde und das darin enthaltene Mikrofon, das ihn immer noch mit dem SGC durch das noch wenige Augenblicke geöffnete Sternentor verband. "General Hammond, wir trennen uns hier. Carter geht nach Westen, Teal'c nach Norden, Daniel nach Süden und ich nach Osten."

Durch das leicht knisternde Mikro erreichte ihn Hammond's Stimme. "Also gut Colonel, melden Sie sich zum Statusbericht in 2 Stunden zurück."

"Verstanden Sir und Ende!" Bestätigte O'Neill, kaum ausgesprochen deaktivierte sich das Sternentor. Dann wandte er sich um in Richtung Osten, den sich vor ihm soweit sein Auge reichte hin erstreckenden Wüstensand entgegen.

**NORDEN**

Teal'c hatte sich schnellen Schrittes in Richtung Norden aufgemacht. Vor ihm lag soweit er es erkennen konnte, nur eine große Ebene hellgelben bis weißen Sandes. Der Boden war nicht so weich wie direkt beim Sternentor, sondern härter und körniger. Leise knirschend ging er immer weiter, bis er schließlich an der weißesten Stelle der ovalen Ebene angekommen war. Dort kniete er kurz nieder und durchwühlte mit seinen Fingern ein wenig des körnigen Sandes. Es fühlte sich ganz anders als Sand an und so roch er interesiert daran. Überrascht erkannte er, das es sich um Salzablagerungen handelte.

Als er sich wieder erheben wollte, ließ ihn das typische vibrierende Summen sich aktivierender Stabwaffen zur völligen Regungslosigkeit erstarren. Kurz dachte er daran sich zur Seite zu werfen und seine eigene Stabwaffe zu aktivieren, doch er verwarf diesen Gedanken gleich wieder, da wer immer es geschafft hatte sich in dieser leeren Einöde an ihn heranzuschleichen, er würde ihn garantiert auch treffen, ehe er sich zur Wehr setzen konnte. Ganz langsam wanderte seine Hand in Richtung der Jackentasche, in welcher er sein Wokytoci aufbewahrte, doch eine warnende Stimme hinderte ihn daran, sein Vorhaben in die Tat umzusetzen.

"Noch eine weitere Bewegung Jaffa," zischte ihn die Stimme voller deutlich erkennbar mitschwingendem Hasses an, "und es wird deine letzte gewesen sein."

"Und jetzt werfe deine Waffe fort und stehe auf." Kommandierte ihn eine zweite ebenso von Hass durchdrungene Stimme weiter an.

Zuerst zögerte er, doch dann tat er wie ihm geheißen. Es nützte dem Colonel nichts, wenn er sich hier und jetzt erschießen lassen würde. Vielleicht ergab sich für ihn noch eine andere Chance seine Freunde zu warnen, wenn er vorerst so tat als würde er den ihm gegebenen Anweisungen widerspruchslos folge leisten. So warf er seine Stabwaffe fort und erhob sich ganz langsam mit seitlich von seinem Körper ausgestreckten Händen. Ebenso langsam hob er seinen Kopf und blinzelte in die hell am blauem Himmel leuchtende Sonne hinein. Er konnte vor und neben sich zwei Schattenhafte Gestalten erkennen, die mit ihren aktivierten Stabwaffen auf ihn zielten.

**OSTEN **

"Teal'c melden Sie sich bitte." Doch außer dem statischem Rauschen erhielt der Colonel keine Antwort auf seine wiederhohlten Kontaktversuche. Seufzend deaktivierte er sein Wokytoci und steckte es wieder ein.

"Na wenigstens habe ich Daniel und Carter erreicht." Murmelte er leise vor sich hin, während er sich nach einer Stunde Fußmarsch wieder auf den Rückweg zum abgemachten Treffpunkt am Sternentor begab.

Den Rückweg schaffte er in der Hälfte der Zeit, die er für seinen Erkundungsgang benötigt hatte. Doch als er dort ankam, war außer ihm sonst niemand zu sehen. Weit und breit in jeder Himmelsrichtung nur Sand, endloser weißgelber Sand.

Schließlich setzte er sich auf eine der steinernen Stufen, auf denen das Sternentor stand und lehnte sich gegen dasselbe. Es blieb ihm ja auch nichts anderes übrig, als hier sitzen zubleiben und abzuwarten, das die anderen ihn erreichten. Vielleicht war ja Teal'c Funkgerät defekt und er würde zum vereinbartem Zeitpunkt in 20 Minuten hier zusammen mit den anderen auftauchen.

Müde schloss er seine Augen vor der auf ihn niederbrennenden Wüstensonne. Mit einer Hand ließ er die feinen Sandkörner durch seine Finger gleiten, immer wieder und wieder, die Minuten zogen sich dahin und wurden immer länger. Irgendwann hörte er auf mit dem Sand zu spielen und ließ seine Finger reglos auf dem sandigem Stein verharren.

Endlich hörte er näherkommende Schritte, es waren wie er zufrieden feststellte drei Personen aus drei verschiedenen Richtungen. Immer noch mit geschlossenen Augen begrüßte er sie. "Na toll das ihr auch endlich kommt, ich dachte schon ich müsste hier warten bis ich vom Sand bedeckt bin."

Das unverkennbare Geräusch einer sich aktivierenden Zat-Waffe ließ ihn seine weiteren Worte herunterschlucken und seine Augen langsam öffnen. Doch das einzige was er zu sehen bekam, ehe er von dem blitzartigem Geschoss getroffen wurde, waren drei in hellbraune Kleidung gehüllte Gestalten. Es handelte sich bei diesen jedenfalls nicht um seine vermissten Teamkollegen. Leise fluchend versuchte er noch sich herumzurollen und seine Pistole zu ziehen, doch es war bereits zu spät und die Entladung der Zat erreichte ihn zuerst.

**SÜDEN **

Daniel schlenderte fröhlich vor sich hin pfeifend durch die immer steiniger werdende Wüstenlandschaft. Wie befohlen meldete er sich alle 10 Minuten beim Colonel per Funk. Doch dies tat er weniger aus plötzlich erwachter militärischer Gehorsamkeit heraus, sondern eher aus dem Grunde, das er auch weiterhin alleine auf Erkundungstour gehen wollte. Sonst würde Jack noch auf den absurden Gedanken kommen, ihm jemanden nachzuschicken. Oder noch schlimmer, er würde selbst nach ihm sehen. Daniel mochte Jack zwar, daran bestand kein Zweifel, doch hatte der Colonel schon hundertmal bewiesen, das er für die Feinheiten der wissenschaftlichen Aspekte ihrer Reisen keinen Sinn hatte. So war es Daniel viel lieber, das er auf sich gestellt seinen Erkundigungen nachgehen konnte. Was ja auch leider viel zu selten der Fall war. Auch wenn dies wie hier bedeutete, durch eine trostlose Steinwüste zu laufen. Doch er gab die Hoffnung nicht auf, hinter der nächsten Biegung, oder dem nächsten vor ihm in die Höhe wachsenden Felskoloss eindeutige Spuren einer auf diesem Planeten existierenden und wie auch immer gearteten Kultur zu entdecken.

Derart in Gedanken versunken ging er um die Ecke eines der großen Felsblöcke herum und wäre fasst mit einer dort stehenden in sandfarbene Kleidung gehüllten Gestalt zusammengeprallt. "Oh Entschuldigung ich hab nicht damit gerechnet ausgerechnet hier auf jemanden zu treffen."

Der Mann den er fasst umgerannt hätte zeigte sich von seinen Worten jedoch vollends unbeeindruckt, vielleicht verstand er sie ja auch nicht, jedenfalls machte er keinerlei Anstalten etwas zu erwidern. Das einzige was er tat, war ihn weiterhin regungslos dastehend intensiv zu mustern.

Nun doch etwas verwirrt wich Daniel vorsichtshalber einen Schritt zurück und trat einer weiteren Person damit fasst auf die Zehen. Erschrocken zuckte Daniel zusammen und wollte sich schon umdrehen, als seine Arme von hinten ergriffen und mit etwas seilartigem zusammengebunden wurden.

"Hey, was soll das, ich denke hier liegt ein Missverständnis vor, mein Name ist Daniel Jackson, ich gehöre zu ..." Ein kräftiger Stoss in seinen Rücken ließ ihn verstummen und ein paar Schritte nach vorne an dem vor ihm stehenden Mann vorbei taumeln. Nun trat auch dieser an seine Seite, ergriff ihn am Arm und zog ihn ein Stück von dem Felsen auf eine sandige Fläche hinzu. Dort angekommen blieben sie regungslos und offenbar auf etwas wartend stehen.

Daniel musste jedoch nicht all zulange warten. Denn schon nach kurzer Zeit hörte er ein leises Klacken und Summen und plötzlich schossen kreisförmig um ihn herum Energiebündel in die Luft und umhüllten ihn und seine beiden Bewacher. Als die Energie wieder verlosch, befand er sich nicht mehr auf der Wüstenoberfläche, sondern in einem blauschimmerndem kristallenem Gang.

**WESTEN **

Sam ging entschlossen den sich in westlicher Richtung vor ihr erhebenden Dünen entgegen. Sie wusste was sie dort vorfinden würde. Jedenfalls hoffte sie das gesuchte dort noch zu finden. Alles hing davon ab, wie schnell sie gewesen waren und ob die gesuchten schon ein anderes Quartier gefunden hatten. Das jedenfalls war es, was sie ihren Vorgesetzten General Hammond und den andren erzählt hatte. In Wirklichkeit wusste sie ganz genau, das sie hier das gesuchte vorfinden würde, denn dieser Planet war niemals in Gefahr gewesen, entdeckt zu werden. Sie hatte ihre Visionen einfach als guten Vorwand genutzt um hier her zukommen.

Schließlich erreichte sie die gesuchte Stelle ohne irgendwelche Zwischenfälle, was sie nun doch etwas besorgt werden ließ. Hatte sie vielleicht doch zulange gezögert? Hätte sie früher auf ihre 'Visionen' hören sollen?

Weiterhin abwartend blieb sie stehen. Sie wollte sich schließlich nicht noch viel weiter von den anderen entfernen. Kurz hob sie ihr Funkgerät und meldete dem Colonel, das sie wohlauf sei und sich nun langsam wieder auf den Rückweg machen würde. Kaum ausgesprochen war das leise Rieseln von Sand das einzige was sie vor dem kommendem warnte. Kurz ergriff Panik von ihr Besitz. Was war wenn sie sich getäuscht hatte und sie hier keine Tok'ra trafen? Was wenn die Tok'ra nicht das waren, was sie sich erhoffte? Doch schnell verwarf sie diesen Gedanken wieder. Sie wusste besser als jeder andere der Menschen, das die Tok'ra genau das waren, was sie so dringend brauchten.

"Wir sollten dich gleich hier an Ort und Stelle erschießen." Erklang eine metallische Stimme hinter ihrem Rücken. "Die anderen sind bereits in unserer Gewalt."

Ganz langsam drehte sie zuerst ihren Kopf und dann sich selbst in Richtung der Stimme um, um so den Sprecher direkt ansehen zu können. "Das ist nicht nötig, wir waren auf der Suche nach euch."

Raues, leicht belustigtes Gelächter war die einzige Antwort die sie auf ihre Worte hin erhielt. bis eine andere Stimme, dieses mal ohne den symbiontischen Beiklang zu ihrer rechten Seite erscholl. "Das du uns suchst, lässt vermuten das du weißt wer wir sind, warum also sollten wir auf Deine Worte eingehen?"

"Weil ich wichtige Informationen für euch habe, wenn ihr die seit, die wir gesucht haben." Erwiderte sie mit hoch erhobenem Kopf.

"Dann sprich," erklang wieder die erste, metallische Stimme. "Erzähle uns was für Informationen du anzubieten hast und wir entscheiden dann, ob du noch einige weitere Momente leben darfst.." und der andere fügte noch spöttisch hinzu. "Was können wir von einem von Euch denn schon an Informationen erwarten." Eisige Verachtung und Hass klangen in seinen Worten mit.

Doch Sam schüttelte entschlossen ihren blonden Kopf. "Nein, das werde ich nur euren Anführern berichten."

"Wie viele seit ihr?" Mischte sich wieder die zweite Stimme ein.

Kurz zögerte Sam, doch der vorhergehenden Worte der anderen eingedenkend, nahm sie an das ihre Kameraden eh schon gefangengenommen worden waren. So nützte es nichts ihre genaue Anzahl zu verschweigen. Im Gegenteil konnte es nur nützen, falls sie doch nicht alle gefunden hatten, würde das ihre Glaubwürdigkeit steigern und gleichzeitig sie alle wieder zusammenbringen. So antwortete sie schließlich auf die ihr gestellte Frage. "Wir sind zusammen vier."

"Sie spricht wenigstens in diesem Punkt die Wahrheit." Kommentierte der erste Sprecher vor ihr mit leicht aufglühenden Augen.

Ehe sie jedoch irgendwie darauf reagieren konnte, ‚hatte sie also doch die Tok'ra endlich gefunden,' wurde sie aufgefordert sich ohne Gegenwehr zu ergeben und mit ihnen zu kommen, was sie natürlich sofort und widerspruchslos tat.

**DÜNENWANDERUNG **

Vor ihr erstreckte sich die endlose Weite der Wüste, nur von den rotgoldenen Strahlen der untergehenden Sonne beschienen. Das Sternentor befand sich nur wenige hundert Schritt von ihnen entfernt. Tief in Gedanken versunken betrachtete sie wie einige der Sonnenstrahlen die verschiedensten Schattenmuster auf das Naquadator warfen.

"Fühlst du dich jetzt besser Major Carter?", erklang eine ruhige, sanfte Stimme hinter ihr.

"Ja, danke, es geht wieder Martouf", antwortete sie ihm mit nur mühsam beherrschter Stimme. 'Martouf ...,' hallte sein Name in ihren Gedanken wieder und wieder ...

"Bitte erzähle mir von Jolinars letzten Tagen", bat er sie mit leiser Stimme. Sie konnte sein Leid und seinen Kummer so deutlich fühlen, als wäre es ihr eigener.

Mühsam tief einatmend holte sie Luft. "Ich kann nicht ...", flüsterte sie heißer.

"Es tut mir leid ..., ich .., verzeih mir", stockend verstummte er und als sie sich umdrehte, gewahrte sie gerade noch wie er seinen Kopf senkte und als er ihn wieder hob, glühten seine Augen gelb auf und mit metallischer Stimme sprach er zu ihr. "Bitte entschuldige ihn, doch eure Nachrichten bereiten ihm zu großen Kummer."

Sam schluckte mühsam einen Klos in ihrem Hals herunter. "Ich kenne dich, du bist Lantash oder?"

Bestätigend nickte er. "Das stimmt, Martouf ist mein Wirt."

"Was wird jetzt geschehen?", erkundigte sie sich wieder nach Fassung ringend.

"Der Hohe Rat wird entscheiden, was jetzt geschehen wird. Ich kann nicht für Ihn sprechen", antwortete er ihr.

"Aber ..." setzte sie dazu an ihn auf weitere Informationen hin zu drängen, doch ihr zuvorkommend unterbrach er sie.

"Es wäre sicherlich einfacher, wenn ihr einer Verschmelzung mit Selmak nicht so abweisend gegenüberstehen würdet", er stockte kurz, "du wärest eine würdige Wirtin für Selmak."

"Aber das kann ich nicht. Nicht noch einmal!", rief sie aus und lief einige Meter weit von ihm fort, um schließlich auf der Kuppe einer Sanddüne mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehen zu bleiben.

"Liegt es vielleicht daran, was", er zögerte kurz, "Jolinar mit dir tat?" Erkundigte er sich bei ihr. br br

Abwehrend schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. "Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst."

"Sei versichert, das wir niemals einen Menschen dazu zwingen würden, Wirt für einen von uns zu werden. Das würde allem wiedersprechen, an das wir glauben", versicherte er ihr mit fester Stimme. "Was Jolinar tat war das schlimmste, was sie ..."

"Nein, das ist es nicht, sie war in einer Notlage und konnte nicht anders handeln, als sie es getan hatte", fiel sie ihm leidenschaftlich wiedersprechend ins Wort.

Überrascht sah er sie an. "Das klingt als wolltest du das was sie dir antat entschuldigen und sie verteidigen?"

"Ja, nein, ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll, wie ich es erklären soll", fasst schon flehend starrte sie ihn an. 'Warum auch musste Er es ihr so schwer machen?' Dachte sie leise bei sich.

"Ich verstehe nicht Major Carter", fragte er sie neugierig und etwas verwirrt musternd. "Was ist es denn dann, wenn nicht das, was dich zurückhält?"

Ihre Blicke weiterhin starr auf das Licht- und Schattenspiel des Sternentores gerichtet, begann sie stockend zu sprechen. "Colonel O'Neill erzählte euch doch, was geschah während sie mich, ich meine während sie Jolinar gefangen hielten. Das sie angeboten hatte, zu euch zu kommen und sich einen neuen Wirt zu suchen. Hatte sie recht? Wäre es wirklich möglich gewesen?"

Schweigen war die einzige Antwort die sie erhielt und als sie sich zögernd, ganz langsam wieder zu ihm umdrehte, stand er genau hinter ihr und blickte in ihre strahlendblauen Augen. Es war Martoufs Stimme die sie nun vernahm. "Das wäre so nicht möglich gewesen Major Carter."

Gänsehaut bildete sich auf ihren Armen und ihr Magen verkrampfte sich zu einem großen, festem Klumpen. "Was soll das heißen, das sie gelogen hat?", erkundigte sie sich mit deutlich heißerer Stimme.

Heftig verneinend schüttelte er seinen Kopf. "Nein, nein, das hat sie natürlich nicht. Aber wie dir Lantash bereits erläuterte, ist das was Jolinar tat, das was sie Dir antat, eines der schlimmsten Verbrechen die ein Mitglied der Tok'ra überhaupt begehen kann. Nur der Verrat überwiegt diese Schandtat, doch nicht um sehr vieles."

"Aber ich sagte doch bereits das dass am Ende nicht so schlimm war, das ich vollstes Verständnis dafür habe und das ...", wandte sie hastig ein.

Doch er unterbrach sie schnell weitersprechend. So als bereiteten ihm die Worte die über seine Lippen drangen, fasst schon körperliche Schmerzen. "Wäre sie zu uns zurückgekehrt, so hätte man sie nur solange noch in Dir belassen, wie es nötig wäre, um die Informationen die sie uns gegeben hätte auf ihre Richtigkeit hin zu überprüfen. Anschließend hätte man sie aus Dir entfernt und in einen sich selbst auflösenden Tunnel gesteckt."

Mit vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte sie ihr Gegenüber an. "Das könnt ihr nicht tun", stammelte sie alle Farbe verlierend und einige Schritte weiter vor ihm zurückweichend.

Ehe er wie auch immer auf ihr seltsames Verhalten hin reagieren konnte, traf plötzlich Daniel Jackson zusammen mit zwei weiteren Tok'ra ein und teilte ihnen mit, das der Hohe Rat nun für sie bereit sei. Schweigend folgten sie den drei wieder zurück in die unterirdischen Tunnel von Vorash.

**-----**

**TBC  
**

**Über Reviews und ob ihr weiterlesen wollt, die jeder - ob angemeldet oder nicht - hier hinterlassen kann, würde ich mich sehr freen. :) **

**Morti**


	2. Chapter 2

**FÜNF MONATE SPÄTER **

Schweißgebadet erwachte sie aus ihrem Alptraum. Einen, den sie schon seit Monaten immer wieder hatte. Einen Alptraum der sie seit ihrer Mission zu dem Tok'ra Planeten peinigte. Sie hatte seither keine einzige Nacht mehr richtig durchschlafen können. Auch die Tage waren eher eine Aneinanderreihung von Tagalpträumen gewesen.

Sich den Schlaf aus den Augen reibend, stand sie auf und ging in das kleine Badezimmer, welches außer dem Waschbecken und der Toilette auch noch eine große Badewanne enthielt. Seufzend drehte sie den Wasserhahn auf und ließ sich kaltes Wasser in ihre geöffneten Hände und dann in ihr schweißnasses Gesicht spritzen.

Nun doch etwas erfrischt kehrte sie wieder in ihr kleines Wohnzimmer zurück. Seit sie vor vier Monaten ihren Dienst quittiert hatte, konnte sie sich eine größere Wohnung von ihren Ersparnissen nicht leisten. Sicherlich hätte ihr Vater, General Carter und jetziger Wirt von Selmak ihr eine weitaus bessere Wohnung besorgen können, doch hatte sie seit jenen Ereignissen die dazu führten das er Wirt für Selmak wurde, nichts mehr von ihm gehört und sie bezweifelte stark, das er bereits von ihrer Kündigung bei der Airforce wusste.

Nachdem sie wie an jedem Morgen zuvor noch schnell MTV im Fernsehen eingeschaltet hatte und sich frische Wäsche bereitlegte, kehrte sie ins Badezimmer zurück und ließ sich warmes Wasser in die Badewanne ein. Anschließend goss sie die Zimmerpflanzen - einige wenige genügsame Kakteen und selbst angepflanzte Kräuterbüschel - und bereitete das Frühstück für sich vor. Butter, hartgekochte Eier von gestern und etwas Schinken zusammen mit dem Schwarzbrot vom Vortag stellte sie auf den kleinen Küchentisch.

Dieser und zwei Stühle waren das einzige, was in der kleinen Küche außer dem Herd, dem Backofen, der Spüle und dem Kühlschrank darinnen Platz fand. Doch für ihre Zwecke genügte es vollkommen.

Schließlich kehrte sie wieder ins Bad zurück, drehte den laufenden Wasserhahn aus und stieg in das wärmende, wohltuend auf ihrer Haut kribbelnde, vom hineingeschüttetem Duschbad schaumige Wasser.

Sich wohlig seufzend rekelte sie sich in der Wanne und lehnte sich alsbald schon entspannt an die Badewannenwand zurück, ihre Augen geschlossen und das leise Plätschern genießend. Schon bald trieben ihre Gedanken wie schon so oft in letzter Zeit geschehen hab und wanderten zurück zu den letzten Gesprächen, die sie mit ihrem Dad geführt hatte.

**FÜNF MONATE ZURÜCK **  
"Wie fühlst du dich Dad?" Fragte sie ihn mit gezwungen fröhlicher Stimme. Sie hatte ihn beiseite gezogen, während sich Garshow und Martouf bereits auf die Abreise vorbereiteten. Garshow hatte General Hammond gebeten, den Einwahlcode für ihren neuen Zielplaneten persönlich eingeben zu dürfen und dieser hatte dem Anliegen wohlwollend zugestimmt.

"Ich fühle mich einfach phantastisch Samantha." Antwortete er ihr freudestrahlend. "Ich hätte nie geglaubt, das ich mich nach dem man bei mir Krebs diagnostiziert hatte, jemals noch mal so wohl fühlen würde."

Erleichtert nickte sie. "Das freut mich Dad." Flüsterte sie leise. 'Oha ja, es freute sie wirklich für ihn.'

"Was ist los Samy, was hast du?" Riss sie seine Stimme aus ihren Gedanken wieder heraus. Und als sie nicht sofort antwortete. "Na komm schon, ich kenn dich doch, dich bedrückt doch irgendwas."

"Natürlich hast du recht Daddy, nur weiß ich nicht genau, wie ich mich ausdrücken soll." Murmelte sie leise mit gesenktem Kopf und errötete prompt. Sie hatte ihn seit vielen, vielen Jahren nicht mehr so genannt. Das war noch vor ihrer Zeit beim Militär gewesen und vor ...

Ehe er jedoch weiter in sie dringen konnte, sprach sie hastig weiter. "Ich hätte eher eine Frage an Selmak."

Nun doch völlig überrascht starrte er sie an. Das hatte er natürlich nicht erwartet. Doch mit einem leichtem Grinsen nickte er. "Es freut mich, das du, wie die anderen hier scheinends, nicht soviel Angst vor der anderen Hälfte der Tok'ra hast Samy." Dann senkte er auch schon seinen Kopf und als er ihn wieder hob, glühten seine Augen kurz golden auf. "Was kann ich für dich tun?" Fragte sie nun die metallische Stimme Selmaks.

"Ich habe Dad doch von Jolinar erzählt," erleichtert fuhr sie nach seinem zustimmendem Nicken fort zu sprechen. "was wäre mit ihr, mit uns geschehen, wenn sie Sie, ich meine mich, damals hätten gehen lassen?" Endlich war es heraus und sie schwieg, hoffnungsvoll bangend auf eine Antwort wartend.

**GEGENWART **

Wasserspuckend und heftig Hustend tauchte Samantha Carter wieder aus dem nun erkaltetem Badewasser auf. Fasst hätte sie sich selbst unbewusst darin ertränkt. Schaudernd erinnerte sie sich an den kurzen Tagtraum den sie gerade noch eben gehabt hatte. 'Ohja, er hatte tatsächlich eine Antwort für mich.' Dachte sie so bei sich, wärend sie sich mit einem bereits zuvor hergerichteten großen, roten Handtuch abtrocknend aus der Wanne stieg. 'Doch es war dieselbe Antwort gewesen, wie sie diese schon zuvor von Martouf hatte hören müssen.'

Sich ein kleineres weißes Handtuch um ihre nassen Haare auf ihrem Kopf bindend, ging sie in die Küche, sich nur noch schnell einen ihrer Lieblingsbademäntel überstreifend. Den mit den großen, grüngelben ineinander verlaufenden Fleckenmustern. Sie hatte ihr Wohnzimmer gerade zur Hälfte durchquert und den Gürtel um ihre Taillie befestigt, da klingelte es an der Türe.

Verwirrt einen Blick an die große, über dem Fernseher gehängte Wanduhr werfend, - es war gerade einmal 6:30 Uhr - schlenderte sie von dem Bad erfrischt zur Türe und öffnete diese. Sie dachte noch so bei sich, das sie so früh doch niemanden erwartete und der Postbote pflegte meist erst ab 9:00 Uhr zu erscheinen, als sie den erblickte, der hinter der Tür auf sie wartend stand. Es war ihr Vater, General Carter.

"Dad!" Keuchte sie, sich leicht schwankend an den Türrahmen haltsuchend fest klammernd. "Was, wie ..?" Doch viel weiter kam sie nicht, da trat er auch schon ein, ergriff sie am Arm und schob sie rückwärts halb gehend halb stolpernd quer durchs Wohnzimmer auf den einzigen in ihrer Wohnung befindlichen Fernsehsessel hinzu, worin sie sich plötzlich und zu ihm aufstarrend wiederfand. Sein Gesicht zeigte einen Ausdruck, den sie noch nie zuvor bei ihm gesehen hatte und den sie damit auch nicht zu interpretieren in der Lage war.

"Was soll das Sam." Fragte er sie mit ruhiger Stimme. Mit einer viel zu ruhigen Stimme, wie sie leicht erschaudernd bemerkte. Diesen Ton hatte er bisher nur ein einziges mal zuvor angeschlagen, nämlich als er ihr vom Tod seiner Frau, ihrer Mutter erzählte. Er mochte es immer noch nicht so recht glauben, was er erst vor wenigen Stunden erfahren hatte. Doch sie schwieg und starrte ihn nur weiterhin mit ihren weit aufgerissenen Augen an. So begann er also zuerst zu sprechen. "ich komme heute Nacht auf dem Stützpunkt an und freu mich schon darauf, meine kleine Tochter endlich wieder zu sehen und in meine Arme schließen zu können, und da erzählt mir General Hammond, das du angeblich den Dienst quittiert hättest und das schon seit fasst fünf Monaten. Gespannt auf eine Antwort wartend sah er sie auffordernd an.

Als jedoch immer noch keine Antwort kam, sondern ganz im Gegenteil sie ihr Gesicht von ihm wegdrehte, beugte er sich über sie und wollte ihr seine Hand unters Kinn legen, so das sie ihn ansehen musste, doch ihre Reaktion auf seine Bewegung hin ließ ihn vor Überraschung erstarren. Sie zuckte vor ihm zurück, wie ein Reh das des Nachts unverhofft in die hellen Scheinwerfer eines Autos geraten war. "Mein Gott Sam, du tust ja fasst so als würde ich dich," nach Worten suchend hielt er inne und starrte seine ihm auf so plötzliche weise fremd gewordene Tochter an. "als ob ich Dir was tun wollte!" Beendete er schließlich über diese Erkenntnis fassungslos seinen angefangenen Satz.

Sie schwieg jedoch, ihre blassweißen Lippen pressten sich weiterhin fest aufeinander in dem verzweifeltem Versuch die Worte nicht auszusprechen, die ihren Untergang besiegeln würden.

Langsam ging Jakob vor ihr in die Hocke. "Sam," fragte er mit mühsam kontrollierter Stimme. "ist es ..., ich meine liegt es daran, was auf Vorash geschehen ist?"

Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Entsetzen. 'Nein, das kann nicht sein, sie können es nicht wissen!' Panik breitete sich immer stärker in ihr aus. Ihre Gedanken rasten immer schneller, doch ging es immer um das selbe. 'Sie konnten nichts davon wissen, oder war er deshalb gekommen?'

Jakob Carter's Eingeweide krampften sich schmerzhaft zusammen. 'Nicht das,' flehte er innerlich laut schreiend, 'bei O'Neill würde ich es ja verstehen, aber nicht Sie, nicht meine Sammy oh bitte nicht sie.' Tränen stiegen ihm langsam in die Augen.  
'Lass mich mit ihr reden Jakob, vielleicht hilft es ja?' Bat Selmak ihn beruhigend auf ihn einwirkend.  
'Nein, es würde alles nur noch schlimmer machen Selmak, ich ..., ich hätte nicht gedacht das sie ...'  
'Aber das ist doch Unsinn Jakob, ich glaube deine Tochter gut genug zu kennen, nicht zuletzt wegen Dir, um absolut sicher zu sein, das es nicht daran liegt, das du mit mir verschmolzen bist.'  
Hoffnung stieb wie kleine Funken in ihm auf. 'Bist du dir sicher Selmak? Wenn sie deswegen fortgegangen ist, ich würde es mir niemals verzeihen können.'  
'Ich bin mir absolut sicher, schließlich war Sie es doch, die uns zusammenbrachte.'  
Erleichtert seufzend nickte er. 'Du hast natürlich recht Selmak, aber..' br  
'KEIN ABER!' Brüllte es fasst schon in seinem Kopf, so das er zusammenzuckte. 'Du solltest, wenn schon nicht auf mich, dann doch zumindest auf deine Erinnerungen und Erfahrungen vertrauen, traust du deiner Tochter zu, sich von Dir abzuwenden, alles aufzugeben und sich vor Dir zu fürchten, nur weil Sie dir dabei half, am Leben zu bleiben und gleichzeitig auch mich damit rettete?'  
'Wenn Du das so darstellst, nein, du hast natürlich recht Selmak, ich bin einfach nur zu geschockt über das ganze hier, ich verstehe es einfach nicht.'  
'Versuche mit ihr zu sprechen, sie zu beruhigen.' Schlug Selmak ihm vor und zustimmend tat er einen weiteren Versuch.

Sich verzweifelt noch tiefer in den weichen Sessel drückend, suchte sie nach einem Ausweg. Als er sich nun erneut zu ihr niederbeugte, hielt sie es nicht mehr aus und mit einem unterdrücktem Aufschrei stieß sie ihn beiseite, sprang aus dem Fernsehsessel auf und rannte an ihm vorbei auf die offene Wohnungstüre hinzu. Was sie jedoch nicht bemerkt hatte, war der zweite Besucher in ihrer kleinen Mietwohnung. Dieser ergriff sie nun und hielt sie mit seinen starken Armen fest umschlungen. Mit Grauen erkannte sie, um wen es sich bei diesem handelte. "Martouf!" keuchte sie sich weiter, und nun nur um so stärker, sich gegen seinen Griff zu Wehr setzend.

Ungläubig beobachtete Jakob das Anormale Verhalten seiner über alles geliebten Tochter. Er war immer noch leicht geschockt von ihrer Reaktion, sonst hätte er womöglich etwas anders gehandelt, als er es jetzt tat, doch zeitigte es wenigstens seine Wirkung. Mit schnellen Schritten ging er auf Sam und den sie festhaltenden Martouf zu und gab ihr eine schallende Ohrfeige, wobei er sie anschrie. "Sam, verdammt noch mal, so komm doch zur Vernunft, ich bin es, dein Dad!"  
'Das habe ich aber nicht mit einem weiterem Versuch gemeint Jakob.' Kam probt auch Selmaks Kommentar dazu. 'Tut mir leid, das ist auch nicht meine Art, aber es scheint geholfen zu haben.'  
'Entschuldige dich nicht bei mir, sondern bei Ihr.'  
'Glaub mir, das werde ich tun, sobald ich wieder mit ihr vernünftig reden kann.' Versicherte er seiner Symbiontin Selmak.

'dein Dad... dein Dad ... dein Dad ...' hallte es immer und immer wieder in ihrem Inneren wieder, doch verblassten diese Worte neben anderen, ebenfalls von ihrem Dad gesprochenen zusehends.

Martouf verstand so langsam gar nichts mehr. Auch er hatte sich darauf gefreut, Jakobs Tochter wieder zu sehen. Sie erinnerte ihn doch sehr an Rosha und er mochte ihr fröhliches Lächeln und ihren verschmitzten Blick in diesen wunderschönen klaren blauen Augen. Er war von General Hammonds Nachricht fasst genauso überrascht worden, wie ihr Vater und sein jetziger Freund Jakob Carter, das sie den Dienst quittiert und in eine andere Stadt gezogen sei. Er hatte sich sofort zusammen mit Jakob auf den Weg gemacht, sie auf zu suchen. Die sicherlich gut gemeinten Angebote Colonel O'Neills und der anderen Mitglieder von SG-1 sie zu begleiten, hatten sie höflich doch bestimmt abgewehrt.

Er hatte sie gerade noch rechtzeitig festhalten können, sonst wäre sie an ihm vorbei hinausgestürmt. Nach Jakobs Ausbruch war sie leise wimmernd in seinen Armen zusammengesunken, unverständliche Worte murmelnd und heftig zitternd. Es hörte sich fasst so an, als würde sie mit sich selbst diskutieren. Das Tuch mit dem sie ihren Kopf bedeckt hatte viel herunter als er sie kurz entschlossen auf seine starken, muskulösen Arme hob und sie zu dem kleinem Sofa trug. ihre feuchten vom Wasser dunkelgefärbten Haare benetzen seine Kleidung und kitzelten ihn leicht an seinem Kinn. Sanft legte er sie auf das weiche, von Jakob bereits aller störenden Kissen beraubte Sofa hernieder und trat einen Schritt beiseite, ihren Vater nun zu ihr lassend.

Jakob kniete sich immer noch leicht geschockt von den letzten Ereignissen vor sie auf den dunkelgrünen Teppich hin. "Samy, was ist denn nur los mit dir, es tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht schlagen, aber du .." Stockend brach er ab. Zögernd streckte er seine Hand aus und umfasste die ihre. "Sie zittert immer stärker Martouf." Wandte er sich mit einem verwirrten Blick an seinen neuen Freund und Kampfgefährten.

"Vielleicht ist sie ja krank?" Vermutete der junge Tok'ra seine Gedanken laut aussprechend.

Kurz erhellte sich Jakobs Gesicht. Es war eine Mischung aus Erleichterung, das sie einen möglichen Grund für Sams seltsames Verhalten gefunden hatten, als auch einer der zutiefst empfundenen Sorge, das es etwas schweres sein könnte. Kurz suchte seine andere Hand in eine seiner vielen Taschen, doch resigniert seufzend unterließ er es schließlich. "Ich habe das Heilungsgerät leider nicht dabei."

Auch Martouf schüttelte bedauernd seinen Kopf. "Ich auch nicht, tut mir leid Jakob, aber ich musste es zusammen mit den anderen Sachen im Stützpunkt zurücklassen."

"Natürlich," meinte Jakob nur nun an einigen der wenigen Augenblicke angekommen, in welchen er die Vorschriften der Airforce verfluchte. Kurz zögerte er noch, dann ließ er die schweißfeuchte und heftig bebende Hand seiner Tochter los und stand entschlossen auf. "Würdest du bitte auf sie aufpassen Martouf? Ich werde in die nächste Apotheke gehen und dort ein wenig einkaufen."

Martouf wusste zwar nicht genau, was Jakob mit einer Apotheke meinte, doch stimmte er ihm zu. "Mach Dir keine Sorgen um sie Jakob, ich werde gut auf sie acht geben."

**EIN GEHEIMNIS WIRD GELÜFTET (1) **

Jakob war bereits seit einiger Zeit fort, er hatte sich seinem Beispiel folgend vor dem Sofa, auf welchem seine Tochter lag, hingehockt und wartete nun reglos auf dem Boden sitzend die kommenden Ereignisse ab. Er musste jedoch nicht all zulange warten, denn schließlich wurden aus den leisen gemurmelten und zusammenhangslos hervor gestoßenen Lauten verständliche Worte. Neugierig beugte er sich vor, um besser verstehen zu können, was sie zu sagen hatte, vielleicht half es Jakob ja, doch kaum das er sich vorgebeugt hatte, erwachte sie und er fand sich dicht an dicht in ihre strahlend blauen Augen blickend wieder. Ein beruhigendes Lächeln aufsetzend begrüßte er sie. "Keine Sorge, es wird schon wieder alles gut werden."

"Ich träume oder?" Flüsterte sie leise dem sie aufmerksam musterndem und so nahem Gesicht entgegen.

Sein lächeln wurde etwas breiter. "Keineswegs Samantha Carter, doch ich verspreche Dir das bald alles wieder in Ordnung kommt. Jakob kommt auch gleich wieder."

Seufzend schloss sie ihre Augen wieder und murmelte leise. "Ich hatte so sehr gehofft das es einer jener Alpträume ist, die mich seit Monaten quälen, es wäre einfacher gewesen." Als sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete, konnte sie deutlich offenkundige Verwirrung in seinem angespanntem Gesicht erkennen.

"Ist es das was dich quält?" Als keine Antwort kam, fuhr er langsam fort zu sprechen. "Manchmal hilft es mit jemandem über seine schlechten Träume zu sprechen, jemandem der zuhört."

Sie lachte plötzlich leise auf. Es war ein bitteres, schmerzerfülltes Lachen. "Oh wie sehr wünschte ich, das es so einfach wäre, aber das ist es nicht. Nichts ist einfach, nichts wird je einfach werden."

Martouf zuckte leicht ob dieser Worte zusammen, kannte er sie, in einem anderem Wortlaut gehalten, doch sehr gut. Doch er unterdrückte seine plötzlich wieder in ihm erwachte Sehnsucht und konzentrierte seine Gedanken allein auf die ihn reglos anstarrende Samantha Carter vor ihm.

"Das ist nur ein weiterer Traum." Murmelte sie leise, wieder ihre Augen schließend. "Ich werde sicherlich bald aufwachen und alles wird so sein wie zuvor." Plötzlich fühlte sie wie eine Hand die ihre ergriff und mit einem entsetztem Aufschrei fuhr sie in die Höhe. Mit geweiteten Augen blickte sie in das sie ernst musternde Gesicht Martoufs.

Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Vater ließ er sie nicht los, sondern hielt sie im Gegenteil nur noch etwas fester. "Du bist wach Samantha Carter." Sagte er ihr mit Bestimmtheit. "Und es gibt nichts, wovor du dich zu fürchten brauchtest."

"Doch, das tut es." Wiedersprach sie ihm sofort, vergeblich versuchend ihre Hand aus seinem eisernem Griff zu befreien. Schließlich gab sie es auf sich gegen ihn zur Wehr setzen zu wollen, auch wenn ihr Wiederstand nur darin bestand, ihre Hand aus der seinen zu befreien.

"Was soll das denn sein?" Fragte er sie mit betont ruhiger Stimme.

"Ihr ..." flüsterte sie leise.

Verwirrt zog er eine Augenbraue hoch. "Ich verstehe nicht."

Tief durchatmend setzte sie sich schließlich wieder auf. Wenn es denn schon sein musste, dann wollte sie wenigstens einen Funken von ihrer Würde beibehalten. "Du und Dad, ihr ..., ihr habt es beide gesagt."

"Was denn?" Martouf verstand so langsam gar nichts mehr.

Plötzliche Entschlossenheit trat in ihren Blick und mit fester Stimme bat sie ihn. "Wenn du mir einen Gefallen tun willst, dann lass mich bitte los. ich könnte ja auch aus dem Fenster springen, oder vor ein Auto laufen, oder mich - wenn du mir deine Waffe leihst - erschießen, aber bitte, bitte nicht die Tunnel."

Geschockt starrte er in ihre ihn so flehend anstarrenden Augen. "Die Tunnel ..!" Wiederholte er leise, nach einer langsam in seinem Bewusstsein auftauchenden Erinnerung suchend. Doch es gelang ihm noch nicht sie lange genug festzuhalten, um sie deuten, oder erkennen zu können.

Sich in ihr Schicksal ergebend nickte sie. Langsam streckte sie ihre noch freie Hand aus und strick ihm leicht über die angespannte Wange. "Bitte Martouf, ich bitte dich um unserer gemeinsamen Erinnerungen wegen, bitte lass mich nicht in den Tunneln sterben." Es war der schrecklichste, der grauenvollste Tod den es bei den Tok'ra gab. Es sah für die Zuschauenden vielleicht so aus, als wäre es schnell vorbei, doch war es das ganz und gar nicht. Man wurde bei vollem Bewusstsein langsam, Zelle für Zelle auseinandergerissen, ohne Hoffnung auf Erlösung von den schrecklichen Qualen, bevor auch nicht das letzte Härchen von einem verschlungen wurde.

Nun war er es, der vor ihrer Berührung entsetzt zurückwich. Etwas war in ihrer Stimme, in ihren Bewegungen gewesen das ihn zurückschrecken ließ. "Nein." Flüsterte er und stand einen weiteren Schritt vor ihr zurückweichend auf. Dabei wäre er fast gegen den inzwischen zurückgekehrten Jakob geprallt.

**EIN GEHEIMNIS WIRD GELÜFTET (2) **

Er hatte sich sosehr bemüht einen Laden zu finden, in dem er einige Medikamente hatte einkaufen können, doch fand er nichts dergleichen in der unmittelbaren Nähe. So kehrte er schließlich unverrichteter Dinge wieder in die Wohnung seiner Tochter zurück. Er hatte gerade noch die letzte Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden mit angehört, als er in ihre Wohnung geeilt war.

"Sam, wir würden dir niemals schaden!" Rief er entsetzt aus.

Doch sie stand nun langsam auf und starrte ihn wie einen Fremden an. "Oh doch, das hast Du und Er mir eindeutig zu verstehen gegeben. Wäre ich zurückgekehrt, hättet ihr mich in einen auflösenden Tunnel gesteckt. Das werde ich nicht zulassen. Das kann ich nicht zulassen!"

Sie starrten zuerst sich und dann sie mit dem gleichem fassungslosen und ungläubigen Blicken an. Jakob fasste sich als erster wieder. "Aber Sam, das hast du vollkommen falsch verstanden, ich habe Dir doch nur auf eine hypothetische Frage geantwortet."

"Nein!" Rief sie ihn unterbrechend laut aus. "Das war es nicht. Oder glaubt ihr denn wirklich ich wüsste nicht, das ihr es tun würdet? Nur der Verrat ist schlimmer, doch ich habe niemanden verraten, ich würde niemals die Tok'ra verraten. Ich habe nur überleben wollen. Ich hatte Dich wieder sehen wollen Martouf, dich und Lantash, ich hatte die gewonnenen Informationen weitergeben wollen, doch habe ich Euch niemals verraten.

Ich bin wochenlang gefoltert worden. Sie haben mich immer und immer wieder getötet und durch diesen furchtbaren Sarkophag wieder erweckt und wenn ich wieder beisinnen war, haben sie mich erneut zu Tode gefoltert. Ich musste doch fliehen, ich musste ihnen doch entkommen. Ihnen und dem verderblichem Einfluss des Sarkophages. Und als der Ashrak mich in meiner neuen Verkleidung fand, blieb mir keine andere Wahl. Ich musste Euch doch irgendwie erreichen. Und was wäre der Dank? Ihr hattet mich in die Tunnel gesteckt. Doch das kann ich einfach nicht zulassen, denn ihr hättet dabei nicht nur mich, sondern auch Sie getötet!"

Totenbleich starrten sie die vor ihnen stehende Frau an. "Aber du bist tot!" Flüsterte Martouf heißer. "Du selbst hast mir erzählt wie ..."

"Und das war die Wahrheit, mein Körper ist auch gestorben." Bestätigte sie mit immer noch vor ungeweinten Tränen funkelnden Augen.

Zögernd tat Jakob einen Schritt auf seine Tochter zu. "Samy? Ich verstehe nicht? Wie ist das möglich? Was ..., du bist doch ..."

"Ja, nein, natürlich bin ich es Dad!" Rief sie ihre Arme verzweifelt in die Luft werfend aus. "Aber ich bin auch Sie!"

Plötzlich meldete sich Lantash zu Wort. "Du behauptest tatsächlich Sie zu sein? Das ist nicht möglich, ich spüre keine andere ..."

"Du bist ein Narr Lantash." Schnappte sie ihn mit wütend funkelnden Augen. Nun endlich war es soweit. All die Monate der Angst, der Alpträume und der Hoffnungslosigkeit brachen sich auf einmal ihre Bahn frei. "Es ist möglich. Wenn ihr zum Stützpunkt zurückkehrt, dann fragt nach den Unterlagen eines gewissen Kowalskis. Er wurde von einem Goa'uld besessen und dieser wurde bei einer Operation entfernt. Jedenfalls glaubten sie das damals alle. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt hin, an dem der Goa'uld ihnen das Gegenteil bewiesen hatte."

Plötzlich verstand Jakob, oder eher Selmak, die ihm dieses Wissen vermittelte. "Seine Essenz, sein Wesen hatte sich bereits zu sehr mit dem des Wirtes verschmolzen. Er hätte niemals mehr einen anderen nehmen können, doch diesen besaß er vollkommen. Der Wirt existierte praktisch nicht mehr."

"Aber das ist nur möglich, wenn der Wirt oder der Symbiont unter Einfluss extrem starker Schmerzen stirbt und das ist ..." Plötzlich weiteten sich Lantash's Augen. Endlich verstand er. "Der Ashrak...?"

Zustimmend nickte Samantha. "Genau, der Ashrak. Als er Jolinar und mich langsam zu Tode folterte, da wurde er unterbrochen. Es war nur eine ganz geringe Chance und es hätte uns beide getötet, hätte es nicht funktioniert, doch die dadurch entstandene Zeitspanne zwischen Jolinars entgültigem Ende und meinem Tod, nutzte sie um sich vollends, vom Körper losgelöst mit mir zu verbinden."

Jakob schluckte einen immer größer werdenden Klos in seinem ausgetrocknetem Hals herunter. "Und wie ist meine Samy bei diesem Handel weggekommen?" Fragte er mit heißerer Stimme.

"Sie, ich bin so wie du mich siehst Dad." War die sanfte Antwort. "Verstehst du nicht? Alles was Jolinar ausmachte, ist nun in mir, ist ein Teil von mir und alles was Samantha Carter war ist genauso in Ihr enthalten. Wir sind untrennbar miteinander verbunden. Unsere Zellen, unsere Gene, unser Wissen und unsere Erfahrungen und unsere Erinnerungen sind Eins."

Langsam nickte Lantash. "ich erinnere mich an eine solche Legende. Doch ist ein solches Ereignis derart selten, das es heute selbst von Uns kaum noch jemand weiß."

Selmak, die die Kontrolle über Jakobs Körper übernommen hatte nickte zustimmend. "Das letzte mal war vor über dreitausend Jahren, als der Systemlord Kynrokan von Sokar gefangengenommen und getötet wurde. Jedenfalls war Sokar der Ansicht ihn entgültig getötet zu haben, doch Kynrokan war es gelungen in dem Wirt zu überleben."

Auch Lantash nickte zustimmend. Erinnerte er sich doch sehr gut an dieses Ereignis, da er es gewesen war, der den flüchtigen Kynrokan gefunden hatte. "Ich habe ihn damals zu einem unserer Außenstützpunkte gebracht, normalerweise hätte ich ihn seinem Schicksal überlassen, oder ihn getötet, doch sein Verhalten war äußerst seltsam geworden."

Selmak lachte leise. "Seltsam, ja das ist gut." Kopfschüttelnd sprach die Symbiontin von Jakob weiter. "Er war von Sokars Folterungen schon so geschwächt, das es ihm zwar gelang sich mit dem Wirt zu verbinden, doch schaffte er es nicht, die volle Kontrolle über diesen zu behalten."

"Seine Wirtin war bevor sie gewaltsam genommen wurde ein herzensguter Mönch gewesen. Von einem Orden der nicht einmal einer Fliege ein leid zufügen konnte." Fuhr Lantash breit grinsend fort zu erzählen.

Fassungslos starrte Sam die beiden vor ihr stehenden an. Waren sie völlig verrückt geworden? Was sollte dieses Theater. "Ich verstehe nicht was das soll, wollt ihr mich quälen indem ihr es hinauszögert?"

Schlagartig wurden beide wieder vollkommen ernst. Lantash war es, der zuerst sprach. "Du bist es die nicht versteht Sam ...," er stockte kurz bevor er weitersprach. "wenn du wirklich ..., wenn wirklich etwas von Jolinar in dir überlebt hat dann ..."

"Das hat sie." Erwidert sie den beiden, oder sollte sie lieber den vieren sagen? Fest in die Augen blickend. "Doch wir verstehen beide nicht was das mit unserer Situation hier zu tun haben soll. Wenn ihr mich schon töten wollt, dann tut es gefälligst gleich und quält uns, quält Sam nicht noch länger."

Mittlerweile hatte wieder Jakob die Kontrolle über seinen Körper übernommen und fuhr seine Tochter nun aufgebracht an. "Ach verdammt noch mal Sam, wir werden dir nichts tun, wie oft soll ich das denn noch sagen? Verstehst du denn nicht was wir dir zu sagen versuchen? Wie glaubst du denn nannte sich die Wirtin von diesem Systemlord?"

"Ihr Name war Selmak." Klärte Lantash die ratlose schließlich auf.

**EIN GEHEIMNIS WIRD GELÜFTET (3) **

Verblüfft starrte Sam die beiden vor ihr stehenden an. "Das ist doch Unsinn," sagte sie schließlich sich wieder einigermaßen fassend, "wie kann es denn dieselbe Selmak sein, wenn ..."

Abwehrend hob Jakob eine Hand. "Nein, nein, natürlich ist es nicht meine Selmak. Wie denn auch. Aber die damalige Selmak war die Namensgeberin für unsere."

Lantash nickte zustimmend. "Die beiden waren unzertrennlich, damals war Selmak noch mit Sonar verschmolzen und sie war es, die Kynrokan den Weg der Tok'ra lehrte."

"Und was hat das ganze mit Uns zu tun?" Erkundigte sich Sam nun noch mehr verwirrt als schon zuvor. Sie verstand nun überhaupt nichts mehr.

"Ist das denn nicht offensichtlich?" Fragte sie ihr Vater nun etwas ungeduldig werdend. Normalerweise begriff seine Tochter erheblich schneller als die meisten die er kannte. "Die damalige Wirtin Selmak, verzieh Kynrokan seine Tat, obwohl er ein Systemlord war. Obwohl er die Wirtin Selmak zu unvorstellbaren Grausamkeiten zwang. Trotz alldem verzieh sie ihm."

"Natürlich," erwiderte Sam leicht sarkastisch. "welche andere Wahl hätte sie denn auch schon gehabt? Sie konnte sich ja nicht mehr von ihm trennen."

"Das nicht," antwortete ihr Lantash, "aber sie hätte sich ja jederzeit das Leben nehmen können. Verstehst du jetzt Samantha? Da nun mal geschehen ist was geschah und man dich ohne Dich zu töten nicht mehr von ..., Ihr trennen könnte, ist es alleine Deine Entscheidung, was Du aus deinem Leben machst."

Endlich verstand sie. Erleichterung breitete sich in ihr aus und schwemmte alle Sorgen, alle Ängste und Zweifel hinfort. "Ich, wir sind also frei?" Fragte sie sicherheitshalber ungläubig und voller freudigem Staunen von einem zum anderen blickend.

Beide Männer nickten und erleichtert viel sie zuerst Martouf und dann ihrem Vater um den Hals.

**ENDE **


End file.
